Demon Child
by DestinyofInsanity
Summary: Kara Higurashi isn't your everyday Tokyo teenager, her family isn't normal, her home isn't normal...she's just not normal...better than it sounds, full summery inside
1. prolougue

Demon Child

a.n/

Hi! Ok, I'm going to be very frank with you people, this is my first fanfic, so it may suck to an extreme unimaginable, but I've worked really hard and a few kind words would be greatly appreciated…before we get started, let me just say, this fic may seem a bit AU at first but I'm trying to stay as close to cannon as I possibly can with this very complicated storyline…

If any of the personality changes scare and or annoy you, don't worry, it's all part of the plan, and I'll try not to get OOC…

Thanks for your time! If you have suggestions put them in a review! It's that simple people!

Summery: Kara Higurashi isn't your everyday Tokyo 15-year old…her family's not normal, her home isn't normal, over all…she just isn't normal…but with the discovery of an old photograph and the unknowing aid of her uptight, secretive mother Kagome, will Kara discover just how abnormal she really is?

Disclaimer: if I were Rumiko Takahashi do you really think I'd be sitting on my fat ass writing this story!

Chapter 1.) Epilogue

_The sounds of running footsteps echoed through the forest, their owner trying desperately to reach the safe haven that was the portal through time. Salty tears mixed with a cold seat made the warm night seem cold…or maybe that was the way she felt inside…this frigid, empty feeling…the feeling you get before you die. "You know you can't run!" the eerily familiar voice echoed through the trees, making Kagome's heart seem to close in upon itself…why was this happening?_

"_You know I'll find you…are you as stupid as you are useless?" he was closer…the young girl felt her breath catch in her chest at the words…maybe it was true… "I'm not afraid! Show yourself!" Kagome's voice echoed in the darkness…the fear was indeed in her words…but maybe if she didn't let it show…it didn't matter, she was going to die anyway…he was going to kill her like she had seen him kill countless others…_

"_Idiot wench…you really thought you had a chance, did you?" the hanyou chuckled darkly as he stepped calmly out of the shadows… "Ah, well, ignorance is bliss" he mumbled as he leaned against a tree casually…this was old hat to him…"Why are you doing this?" the miko whispered…it wasn't a question…it was a plea for understanding… "Why? InuYasha! Why are you doing this!" before Kagome realized it, she ran to him…only to be knocked swiftly to the ground…_

"_pathetic…what I said earlier is the truth, you're a useless fool, a shard detector…a stubborn one" she looked up from her place on the ground…not a speck of the demonic red could be seen in his eyes…he was doing this on his own accord…"at least Kikyo put up a fight…" he smirked at the cowering Kagome "naïve, stupid, pathetic Kagome…" _

_It was at that moment she knew she was going to die, right here…500 years from home…in the same forest they had met in…_

_She was going to die before she got a chance to scream. _

Kagome sat straight up in her bed, her breath came as shuddering, gasping sobs…it had been a little over a year since the events that tortured her sleep had been the reality…she had only just survived. The scars were still there; criss-crossing her arms, long, now healed gashes on her back and side…with the scars…came the memories. Her attention turned to whatever it was that had awoken her. With a grim face Kagome made her way down the hall, her light footsteps echoing in the silent house, only the loud whimpering cries emitting from her old bedroom seemed louder… "silly little Kara…" she had to smile when her baby daughter's little round face lit up as Kagome entered the nursery… the little black-haired girl was Kagome's only reason for living now…The day she found out she was pregnant with the little amber-eyed baby was a bitter-sweet memory, she loved her daughter more than anything…and if that meant lying to the child all her life…then that's what Kagome would do.

Kara smiled up at her mother as she tucked her in her crib and rubbed the two tiny, triangular, jet-black ears atop the little girl's head. "I love you Kara…go to sleep" she whispered as she closed the nursery door. "feh." Kara mumbled as her amber eyes were claimed by sleep, and a tiny, clawed fist wrapped around the edge of her blanket…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-_ THUNK! "score one for team Kara…" mumbled the figure currently wrapped like a mummy in her scarlet sheets and comforter, as the offending alarm clock hit the wall… _"Three…two…one…"_ "KARA! Time to get up!" _"Damn." _ 15 year-old Kara Higurashi thought, as she lay in her bed listening to the familiar, brisk footsteps coming down the hall. Soon, her perfectly good lazy time would be ruined…wanting to avoid conflict she decided to just cooperate this morning…yeah right. With a melodramatic flourish, Kara rolled off the side of her bed and landed in a heap on the floor…

"Kara I thought I-"Kagome stuck her head in the door and shook her head at the pile of crimson sheets and ebony hair currently residing on the ground… "What ever gets ya moving…" she mumbled while closing the door…

Kinda short, I know…but it's just a prologue… I promise the chapters will be longer if I get 5 reviews!

Come on! It's my first fic! Show a girl a little support here!

This fic is dedicated to the 3 best friends in the whole world; Yura, Hanna, and Kikia…without you guys I probably would still be thinking this up instead of actually writing it down! And also too my beta and friend FamingRedFox, our pointless idea discussions have helped me so much!

Click the button!

Sayonara

Tenshi-Chan


	2. The people you have to love

Demon Child A.N/ 

Hey folks! I'm back! God! I hate technology! My stupid computer crashed the day I planned to work on this chapter, and like an idiot I made no back-ups of my new chapter so BAM! I'm re-typing this baby on an ancient machine that can hardly be called a computer, in a messy, junk-filled, roach play-ground that is my Dad's home office…in the words of the happy bunny; life bites the big one eh?

On a lighter note, I got REVIEWS! YAY! Seeing as I have no e-mail currently…I'll just have to do a mass response to my reviewers (I love you more than you think possible ) I just wanna say thank you SO much! I never thought people would like my story so much! I'll just try to make it worth your while, and if it's a pile of crapola, you'll just have to be patient! The best is yet to come!

(As for my HUGE mistake in the last chapter, I'm SO sorry! Quick edit is NOT my friend!)

Well, that's the end of my huge ranty author's note, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **If you've ever taken a single grammar class in your life, you would know that the 'dis' in front of 'claimer' means…gasp! It ain't mine, peeps.

One question before I begin, will anyone be incredibly offended if I quit writing the summery? It's a real drag and really hard to remember…(wow…I can't even remember the summery for my own story…wow)

**Chapter 2.)**

The People You Have to Love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"-And the formula for B² A³ is C¹÷D²" the teacher wrote the problem upon the chalkboard. He turned around to face the class, beady eyes scanning the crowd before landing on a pair of shoes propped on a desk in the back of the room. "Miss Higurashi!" Kara glanced coolly up from her book, amber eyes narrowed at the trivial disturbance, "You rang?"

"That has GOT to be a record!" Kara remarked happily to the girl walking beside her, "One question-" "shoot" Nishi Osamu narrowed her honey-colored eyes "What the hell goes on in that head of yours?" Kara stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway and turned to her best friend "You've known me forever, Nishi…even I'M not sure…" She flipped one of her black braids over her shoulder and proceeded to open her locker. Nishi leaned against the one beside Kara's, and sighed, "I'd hardly be proud to call getting detention in the first twenty minutes of class a personal achievement, Kara…don't you care about your permanent record?" she ran a hand through her long dark brown hair thoughtfully as she spoke. "Feh. Nope, besides, that permanent record business isn't even real. Just some crap invented to scare pristine individuals such as yourself" was the reply from the dark abyss that was Kara Higurashi's locker "and don't deny it" she added as an after thought with the slam of the door. The brown haired girl blushed lightly and crossed her arms, falling into step beside her friend. "speaking of _pristine_ individuals…" Kara wondered aloud "you seen the lech'?" This time Nishi's face turned pure red "don't call him that! Kuro isn't a-" "exchanging tender words in my honor? Why ladies, you shouldn't have!" "Hey Kuro, how's it hanging?" Kara smiled at the dark haired boy who had slid in between the two girls "quite well, thank you" he returned the smile before turning his attention to Nishi who had been glaring at the floor during the other's exchange. "Sure, it's 'hanging' quite well for now…" she mumbled darkly " come now my dear Nishi, is that anyway to greet a friend?" Kuro arched a black eyebrow, his violet eyes literally oozed ulterior motives "well perhaps you'd get a warmer greeting if you'd greet me instead of my backside, you lech'!" **TWACK!** The sound echoed throughout the corridor "oooh, you'll be wear'n that one for a while Kuro" Kara observed as Nishi stalked off to the girls bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was already nightfall by the time Kara spotted the familiar white uniform coming up the stairs towards the shrine. From her perch in the ancient god-tree the girl could see not only her families ancestral land, but most of Tokyo as well. This giant tree was her haven, and had been so for as long as she could remember. Kara didn't know why the old tree held such a fascination for her, only that whenever she hid within it's massive branches…she felt secure, like something was watching over her.

Stupid stairs…someone should build a freak'n escalator or something…even after thirty-two years of living at the sunset shrine Kagome still hadn't gotten used to those infinite stone steps. You'd think some higher power would give a little mercy on those who spend their entire lives putting up with the butt-holes of the medical field, but NO! They have to allow the great, stone, stair master to survive the ages… If Kagome thought being a village miko was hard, it was nothing compared to nursing in the 21st century. "Kara! Kara were are you?" She knew her daughter was home, that was one of the worst parts of working at the clinic, not so much now that she was older, but when Kara was little, the fact that she was home alone for a good two hours worried Kagome to no end. She stepped into the house, only to find a backpack and no Kara. Kagome walked into the kitchen, dropping her purse unceremoniously into a chair, she leaned back against the sink, kicking off the hideous shoes that came along with her nursing uniform. She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling, there were still dull brown splotches smeared up there, souvenirs of trying to get a very fussy baby to eat oatmeal. Looking back, she wasn't sure how she'd managed to do it. Kagome Higurashi went from popular honor student, to sickly and failing, back to healthy and normal, and then finally crash diving by rounding out high school depressed and secretly pregnant. Even though her choices had taken a toll on both of them, and not a day went by that Kagome didn't question it…but at the end of the day, before she lay down and was once again tormented by the faces and voices of her past…Kagome knew it had been a damned if you do, damned if you don't situation…

_"Mamma?" "Yes, sweetheart?" 5 year old Kara Higurashi stared up at her mother's face, her amber eyes still slightly red from crying " Mamma, do I have daddy too?" Kagome felt her stomach lurch, she never wanted to have to tell Kara…though, she had known from the first time she looked into those eyes…she would have to. Kagome ran a hand through her raven hair, she let out a deep sigh and said the first thing that came to her mind… "Kara…your father died, when you were very little" she watched the little girl's face become one of understanding, as she stared down at her shoes and whispered "oh" Kagome didn't want Kara to have to cry again…because if she did, Kagome couldn't guarantee she wouldn't start herself… "What was daddy like, Mamma?" now it was Kagome's turn to stare at the floor, of course her daughter would ask that, all little children deserved to know their parents, she remembered asking her own mother more-or-less the same question when her own dad had finally lost to cancer when she was 8… Once again…Kagome said the first thing that came to her mind…and would later marvel at the uncanny accuracy " Nothing like I expected" Kara let out a little giggle, then once again turned serious "you loved my daddy a lot didn't ya?" The little girl stated, squirming herself onto her Mamma's lap. "I can tell." She whispered in Kagome's ear, as if it were a special secret, between just the two figures seated under the ancient tree._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know, I know, ya wanted to read more about the _amazing_ Nishi and Kuro…they'll be back, cookies for guessing who they really are, if you know me (Fox-Chan and Hanna-san…warning glare) you aren't eligible. This is my lame attempt at a slightly longer chapter, it's not the greatest ending, but it just seemed a good place to stop… I love writing about Kagome and Kara when Kara was little, I'm in the process of writing a few one-shots similar to the above flashback, in accordance with the prequels.

To All my reviewers! Thank you SO much for the feedback! And yet again, if you correctly guess the origins of Kara's best buds, you'll get a cookie!

Keep reading for more reward-thingys!

TenshiChan

REVIEW!


	3. Blades

**Demon Child**

A.N./ Hey guys! Wow! Such a soon update!…I admit it…I'm a lazy ass…there I said it…

Thanks 4 the love guys! I know I'm not the best but I'm really trying, and I got quick edit to work! This helps a LOT

**Yura**: Yeah cause your so demented you can hardly edit your own story!

**Hana**: shut up Yura, like you're any better!

**Yura**: Harry Potter freak!

**Hana**: freak in general!

**Me**: GIVE. IT. A. REST!

**Hana**: sorry…

**Yura**: whatever…

Congrats…you've just been exposed to the idiocy that is my BFFs and me…luv ya guys…

Anyway! On with the Chapter!

**Disclaimer**: What's, hot, kick-ass and totally NOT MINE? InuYasha!

**Chapter 3)** Blades

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"What are YOU doing?" "Playing…duh." 6 year-old Kara tossed the rubber ball forcefully back to the little brunette girl standing across from her, nearly knocking her off her feet "Sorry Nishi!" "That's okay" Nishi smiled "Just not so hard, Kara" she tossed the ball back to her friend. "You're not playing right!" Minami Taisho stomped her little black mary janes into the playground dirt, "What's wrong, Minami?" Nishi's honey eyes were filled with confusion "Girls shouldn't be playing BOY games! That's STUPID" she flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and played with the lacy skirt on her dress. "Feh. Why should we care? Were having fun doing THIS, just go away Minami" Kara didn't even look at the newly declared 'queen bee' as she spoke, Minami and Kara had hated each other from first glance. "You don't tell me what to do, you, you, half-breed!" Nishi dropped the ball and just stared from Kara to the once again perfectly composed Minami. "Don't make me tell Mister Hojo, Minami…" she mumbled, Nishi Osamu had always been shy… "If you do, I'll tell my daddy you called me names, you'll be in SO much trouble!" her dark eyes glinted with self-satisfaction as she glanced over her shoulder and ran to join her nearby, giggly friends…_

"Would you look at her? Miss 'My-daddy-owns-half-of-Tokyo-so-I-guess-I-own-you-too'…I hate her I hate her I HATE her!" "Kami, Nishi, I hate her too, but ya don't see me spazzing out like that, I prefer to despise from afar…" Kara waved her hand in an overly dramatic way, to which Nishi just rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm totally gonna kick her bitch butt at the tournament this weekend" Nishi nodded her agreement, not noticing her other friend sitting down beside her on the ground…that is not until she felt a familiar presence resting on her derrière. "What the-?" **TWACK! **"Kuro! What. The. Hell?" The cowering teen shot her a weak smile and clambered to his feet "sorry, sorry…greet you, not your backside…I know I know…but is it really my fault you're so lusciously irresistible?" **TWACK! **"No really! Is it?" **TWACK!** "Oh, cut it out you two. Nishi, he's lost so many brain cells from you doing that, I'm surprised he can tell your ass from his!" The other two looked over at the raven-haired girl with surprise, usually Kara encouraged the beatings. "What's wrong with you, Kara?" Kuro looked worried, even though the three, stinging, red impressions on his face were sorta obscuring his vision…(O.o)

"Nothing, nothing…but really, Kuro, Nishi, give it a rest! If this is how you've been flirting all these years…then I don't wanna see what goes on if it gets serious" Kara played with a piece of grass as she spoke, she smirked when Nishi's face got redder, and redder with each word. "FLIRTING! OH MY GOD! Kara, you've been around that old shrine WAY to long…something's messing with your already screwed up head!" Nishi's honey eyes glared dangerously at her still smirking best friend "THIS IS'NT FUNNY!" "Oh, my simple minded friend, but it is" Kuro stared at Kara with disbelief as once again, Nishi stalked off to go fume for a while.

"Come on! Mamma! I'm going to be late!" Kara shrieked out of the passenger side window of the small car, she was in enough trouble at school, if she missed another practice, then she could say bye-bye to the fencing team for good. "kami! You're not going to be late, Kara! Just give me a minute!" Kara rolled her amber eyes and slumped down into the seat, her mother was the slowest person on the planet in her opinion. "alright, let's go!" Kagome slammed the driver door and smiled cheerfully at her sullen daughter "do you have any idea how dead you look?" the woman chuckled and tried to brush back the girl's raven bangs "do you have any idea how stupid you sound?" she mumbled back, running a hand through her hair so that it once again hung in her face. Kagome just sighed "touché" "feh."

While Kara warmed up on the piste, (an./ all fencing terms are explained at the bottom) Kagome sat and watched from the stands. The teen had been in love with the sport for years, and no one could argue that she was indeed quite gifted, not to mention famous for losing her temper, resulting in several minor and even a few major offenses. Kara wished Kagome wouldn't watch her; it was always like her Mother was comparing her to someone else when she watched her fence, and Kara couldn't count how many bouts she had thrown worrying about just that. "Hey, don't worry about it, Higurashi, you're probably just imagining things" one of her teammates gave her a grin, which she hesitantly returned.

_'No surprise she's so good...' _Kagome rested her chin in her hand and scanned the salle for any familiar faces…she didn't know why she bothered, most other parents steered clear of her, Kagome supposed they were perturbed by the whole 'single mom' thing.

She heard the fencing hall's large double doors slam as a girl around Kara's age, flanked by what appeared to be a body guard and a few others, made her way to the practice area.

_'Hmm… now where have I seen her before?'_ Kagome squinted her cinnamon colored eyes, the girl was of a tall, elegant build with long, jet black hair, her expression was one of a cold dignity, a face seemingly familiar to Kagome…if she could only put her finger on it.

Her attention was snapped away from the new arrival by the sound of a couple not to far away from where she sat bickering back and forth with one another. "Was it really wise for us to come along?" the woman wondered, she looked as she were in her late teens or early twenties, however the pigtails she wore her dark hair in, gave her a much younger appearance. "Oh course, you baka! M'Lord and Lady told us to accompany the young miss! They told us to, therefore we do it!"

The man was clearly elderly, short and bald, and when he stopped talking, Kagome noticed that he had a distinct, toad-like quality about him. "And besides! You defiance to our lord has gotten us both-" the little toad man stopped mid sentence and turned to glare at Kagome. "Might I ask what you're staring at, wench!" the young woman pinched her companion on the arm, hard "Don't be so rude!" she stood up and walked over to sit next to Kagome "I'm very sorry, he's always on the cranky side" she smiled apologetically "No problem" Kagome returned the gesture. "I noticed you watching that one over there a bit ago" the woman nodded towards Kara who was currently engaged in a heated dry with one of her teammates "Yeah, that's my daughter, Kara" the other nodded "She's quite good, but I must say m'lady Minami could defeat her quite easily" Kagome followed the woman's line of vision to where the icy girl she had noticed earlier was easily parrying each of her opponent's thrusts, she fought with the cool confidence of an accomplished swordsman… Something jogged Kagome's memory as she watched Minami's bout, she glanced back to the young woman beside her, but she had already returned to her place with the old man. No way… she shook her head to clear her thoughts…it just wasn't possible…

"Hey, Kara, who was that girl…ya know the one who came in late with the body guards and stuff?" the teen looked up from the double cheeseburger she was currently stuffing into her gut, swallowed and adopted a look of great disgust amazingly, all in a matter of a few seconds (O.o) "Black hair, better-than-you expression?" Kagome nodded "Minami Taisho, her Dad owns practically half of Tokyo and more, yet with her 'it-girl' status, she still finds time to have made mine and Nishi's lives hell for the past 9 years" Kara's golden eyes scanned the interior of Wacdonalds, before settling on her Mother's face. "That answer your question?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Go ahead, Hate me…I got up to this part…and POOF! Madam muse just up and left me! I promise to write about stuff that's a little more important than what's in this chappie, but all the stuff about Kara's life is plot building…and ya'll have probably guessed who she really is…you can read the first chapter and get that much….eheheheheheh, yes it's supposed to be obvious! Lucky for us…several well-loved characters that will soon make an appearance aren't as smart as they would like to think…

And now, for this chapter's question! There's two this time!

1.) who do you think the young woman in pigtails and the little old guy who looked like a humanoid toad are?

2.) who is Minami Taisho really? (as in, who are her parents, etc.)

_Get them both right and you'll not only get considered for a cameo, you'll get a special e-mail answering **one **question regarding the plot of **Demon Child **'cause we all (especially me) know how complicated the plotline is!_

THANKS!

Review Responses!

**Flaming Red Fox: **Yo fox-Chan! Thanks for the constructive criticism, I personally think my writing sux in general…and as for the contest/people related to the company thing…oddly enough I understand your point…

**Iamsiriusgrl: **Hana-san! If my story is so great, then why isn't it on your faves! Huh? Huh! j/k…I MISS YOU TOO!

**Inuzrule:** Thanks! (I have no clue what 'kawaii' means O.o) also, I'm a girl, a fat, lazy, too creative-for-her-own-good girl, the onlystuff under my bed are boxes of even MORE stuff...and sometimes my Buyo-like cat...heres ya cookies **OOOOOOOOO** MMMM cookies...

**One-Mean-Rabbit: **Love the penname! I'll 'write-dammit-write' if you review dammit review!

2 things

Numero uno, yes, Hojo is a second grade teacher…an incredibly fruity second grade teacher…eheheheheheh O.o, die homo hobo…

Numero duos, I need an opinion about the story's pacing, if you want a few more chapters about what's going on with our favorite (and not so favorite) time traveling miko, and the teen daughter from hell (my affectionate term for Kara, re-watch any episodes of the anime and you'll see why she'd be the daughter from hell, use context clues is all I can say, a.k.a look at her parents…that is if you've figured it out yet, yes it's supposed to be obvious)

Fencing Terms 

Piste: the linear strip on which a fencing bout is fought; approx. 2m wide and 14m long.

Bout: a scored match

Dry: a match where no electronic scoring is used.

Salle: a fencing hall.

Parry: a block of the attack, made with the force of one's own blade.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Tenshi-Chan


	4. Miko and Hanyou A lesson in Love

**Demon Child**

A.N/

Hey guys!

Thnx 4 the love!

My mother (or as I like2 call her, 'loathsome old woman') has put an hour limit on my AOL usage…I could hack in an make it longer but I'm to lazy, and my computer is slower than god intended **_turtles_** to be… technology bites, huh? because of this, I have very little time to respond to rviews, so I'll just responde next chapter, k?

I'm so bored… and I'm kinda hungry…even though I just ate lunch…such is the life of a fat girl…eheheheheheh

Also, I'm working on a collection in song fics that have been screaming at me for quite a while so watch out for those, coming soon!

Can't think of anything else to write…yawn

Disclaimer: star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…wish I may, wish I might…have the wish I wish tonight…I want to own the InuYasha universe…oh, and volumes 7-10 in the manga! Pretty please?…oh, yeah, it's day…no stars…eheheheheheh ... 

**Chapter 4.) **Miko and Hanyou; a lesson in love

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Koni-che-wa! Welcome to the Sunset shrine!" Kara inwardly rolled her amber eyes, as she heard the overly chipper greeting come out of her mouth…today was Saturday, meaning it was her day to run the tours at her family's shrine, she'd been doing so since before she could remember…she'd dreaded it about that long too. "My name is Kara Higurashi, I'll be your guide for today" the small group of tourist mumbled to themselves, giving the teen a moment to fidget in the decorative kimono she was wearing as part if her 'traditional' costume, all some idea of her Mother's to 'spice up' the incredibly dull tour… "If you'll just come this way, we'll begin our tour with the tree of ages" Kara groaned to herself and led the group over to the giant tree, she could hear the sounds of foreign languages and cameras snapping from behind her. "There is quite a legend that surrounds this mighty tree" She knew the lines by heart…yet they always seemed so stupid to her "please, sit down, if you are able of course" Kara carefully sat on one of the woven bamboo placed on the grass for just this purpose, she motioned for the people to do the same so she could begin her lecture. "The legend of Goshin-boku originates five hundred years ago, during the Sengoku-jidai, or era of the warring states" Kara paused the scripted time, she had heard the legend so many times "It was a time when great populations of demons ruled vast territories, and miko defended their villages…"

"_Mamma! Mamma! Tell me the story!" Kagome turned around from where she was tending the tree of ages in time to scoop her little daughter up into her arms "Don't you want to read a book? You've heard it so many times-" Kara rolled her amber eyes "feh. It's my **favorite**!"_ _the 5 year old chirped. "Please?" Kagome sighed, and smiled at the little girl "Oh, alright…" "Yay! Tell me tell me tell me tell-" "Alright, already! Sheesh!" the girl giggled, and got quiet. "A long time ago-" "How long?" "A LONG time ago" Kagome ran a hand through her raven hair and sighed "Now, where do I begin…?" "A long time ago there was a sad lady who had to protect a VERY special jewel from demons" the little girl said the last word with a dramatic growl making Kagome collapse into a fit of giggles "If you know you much, then why don't YOU tell the story, Miss Kara?" the child looked thoughtful for a moment "'cause you do it better!" Kagome ruffled her daughter's ebony hair "Then hush and lemme tell it" Kara pouted her lip and crossed her little arms expectantly "alright then, well, the sad lady was a powerful priestess, who even though she was quite young, was in charge of an ancient and very powerful jewel, called the Shikon jewel" "Wow…" "Uh-huh, because of this, demons from all over came and tried to steal it…usually they would just give up, or the priestess would kill them…but one demon was different…" Kagome paused to collect herself, she could never tell the curious little child in her lap the real reason she disliked to tell the tale… "Mamma? Don't stop! This is my favorite part!" Kara's golden eyes pleaded with Kagome's heart, making her smile "I thought the whole story was your favorite part, Kara" "yeah, but this is my very favorite-est part!" Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around her little girl and continued to recall the legend. "Like I said, one demon was different from the rest, and the priestess knew that. Day after day he would sneak into the village and in turn she would defend it, firing arrow after arrow…but just as he never injured her during his raids, she never struck the final blow" Kara looked up to her Mother's face "Why? Why didn't the priestess just get rid of him?" "Because whether or not they knew it…the demon, who was actually only a half demon, and the priestess where in love…they understood each other" "I wonder if I'll fall in love, so far I've only got that weird Kuro kid following me around…" the little girl sighed as if her love life was the weight of the world "it seems pretty cool though…where you ever in love, Mamma?" the little girl questioned, Kagome looked at her daughter in disbelief…as much as she looked like him or acted like him, 5 year old Kara reminded Kagome of how she used to be… "Yes…I used to think like you do about love…and when it came down to it, I had no idea…" _

"And the hanyou breathed his last, as the miko's arrow pierced his chest, pinning him to the tree of ages…never to awake." Kara couldn't help but feel a bit solemn herself as she brought the tragic tale to a close, though she'd never let on, the legend was her favorite story of all time…she had always felt, well, connected to it, like how she felt a connection to the ancient tree itself… "But he did awake, didn't he?" Kara looked up quickly and scanned the crowd for the speaker "Hel-lo! Back here!" finally the teen spotted a red headed man sitting near the back of the group "There is another legend, but you'll have to come again to hear it, or I could give you some pamphlets" Kara was pretty impressed with how professional she sounded, and was even more pleased when the disruptive tourist, along with the others, stood up and went to examine things themselves.

"How was business today?" Kagome sat down beside her daughter on the couch, clearly glad to be off her feet. "It was alright I guess…say, Mamma, do you think I could start doing the well-house lecture too? I could use the extra money and-" "No" Kara narrowed her amber eyes "Why not?" Kagome sighed; "Because, because it's during the school week and you have enough to do as it is, besides, that shrine is dangerous" the teen rolled her eyes and slumped down into the cushions "So? It's not like I'll go in it or anything!" _'I can't let you, besides…you'd never understand' _"I said no, you're doing just fine with goshin-boku, why take on another?" Kara groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why so eager to help all of a sudden?" "No real reason…I just thought that if I knew more about the shrine I could answer more questions and stuff! I know everything about this place except for that dumb well-house, what's so special about it anyway?" the teen looked expectantly at her Mother "what's the big deal?" "You just wouldn't understand…" Kagome stood up and went into the kitchen leaving Kara to pout.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I cannot explain how I feel about this chapter. I love the idea of the Kikyo/InuYasha thing being Kara's favorite 'legend' and just wanted to explore it a bit…like I said, I'm tired and bored and can't believe how fast I'm turning out these chapters! Also, The character of Kara has gone through some freaky changes during the time I've been dreaming up this story, she started as a lonely outsider who loved the old legends but was hated for her irregular family, then I wanted to incorperate more of an attitude to her, so then Kara the bitchy goth was born! But after awhile the idea for Nishi and Kuro came along, and I realised that neither version worked with friends, so she became what you see today, which I really think is a very realistic teenage character, she's as moody as she is curious...not to be vain butas I was writing this chapter, I was scared of howmuch of heris true to the way I am...very scary, seeing as I got hooked on InuYasha after watching half an episode...O.o (tis' true, just ask Yura-chan! who I luv to death for introducing me to it in the first place!)

No questionnaire for this chapter folks, but I would just like to say that the 'disruptive tourist' is dedicated to my beta Nicole…(3 guesses who…fox-Chan )

REVIEW! PLEASE!

TenshiChan


	5. Why Only gophers love holes

Demon Child 

**A/N: **Is it possible to get a hangover from two fast uploads and diet food?

**Hana-san: **FOR GODS SAKE! YOU AREN'T FAT!

**Yura-chan: **How do you know? Can you see Tenshi-chan _right now_?

**Hana-san:**arches eyebrow: _Can you?_

**Yura-chan: **Bite me

**Hana-san: **No thanks; I'm allergic to midget.

Oooookaaaaay…. Thank you for that amusing interlude, guys...

**Yura-chan:** whatever

**Hana-san: **Our pleasure

Uh, Okay then, I have two semi-lame notes regarding the entire story; I'm not trying to offend you by putting these up because they're kinda 'duh.'

1.) All flashbacks are from the Demon Child prequel, coming soon.

2.) It has occurred to me that there are two ways to pronounce the name 'Kara', seeing as only Hana and Yura know how I say it, I'll put up here merely because it was bugging me… the two ways are _**'Care-a'**_ and **_'Car-a'_** I use the second one, sorry if I annoyed anybody by saying this.

**Disclaimer:** Ah, if only obsessive fangirl love was a form of legal documentation…_sigh_

**Chapter 5.)** Why only gophers love holes

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Well, Miss Higurashi, you got yourself pretty banged up huh?" Kagome just looked away as the jovial doctor chuckled to himself. "But now we need to be serious." _

'_Serious about what? I've just found out I've wasted the last two-and-a-half years of my existence, nearly gotten myself gutted like a frigg'n fish, and ended up here, in this stupid hospital, surrounded by all these demented medical professionals! Yeah, I'd say this has been pretty serious!' The teen balled her hand into a fist, digging her nails into her palm. She had cried enough today… _

"_So…Kagome, is it? Is there anyone we could get in contact with? A parent? Guardian?" The man flipped through some papers while he waited for the girl's answer._

"_No…my Mom died in a car accident about eight months ago and her good friend in Kyoto is taking care of my little brother…I turned 17 about last month so I'm technically an adult." _(A/N: in most metric-using countries, if your 17 you're a legal adult, in America you have to be 18)

_The doctor smiled weakly as he looked through Kagome's file. "Only 17…they keep getting younger and younger, but it's not like this sort of thing isn't unusual these days," he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head._

"_What? What's 'not unusual'?" Kagome tried to sit up in the bed, but found it extremely uncomfortable; she let out an irritated groan and lay back down._

"_Miss Higurashi, according to this, you're...you're pregnant" the older man sighed and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'll leave you alone for a little while, the nurse will be in shortly." _

_Kagome didn't even watch him leave the little room…she just laid there, staring out the annoyingly large windows at the darkening sky; the sounds of a brewing storm told her all she needed to know._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome sat up strait in her bed and fell back down again, covering her face with a pillow. She tried to block out the obnoxiously bright sunlight, but the impending morning was just like the memories that haunted the night…no matter how hard she thought them, they never went away…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kami, did something die last night?"

Kagome shot her daughter an irritated look from across the table.

"No, seriously, Mamma. You don't look so good…" Kara leaned over her pop tarts and put a hand to her mother's forehead, which Kagome swatted away.

"I'm _fine_ Kara, I'm fine, just…never mind." She waved her hand in an irritated manner and returned to her magazine.

"Whatever you say, Mamma," Kara rolled her eyes and went to go get ready for school.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm boooored!"

"You're _always_ bored!"

"Yeah? Well today, I'm eeeeeextra boooored!"

Nishi rolled her honey brown eyes at her best friend. In all the years she had known Kara, nothing, **nothing** could pacify the teen for more than half an hour. She was like a puppy, a 5'5, golden-eyed, puppy.

"Well, what do you wanna do if your so bored, Kara?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, twiddling a strand of raven hair around her black nailed finger. "I have no clue."

The brunette girl shook her head, and smirked. "Well, we _are_ in study hall, how about, well I don't know…studying?" Nishi shot Kara a pointed look and returned to her term paper.

"Naw, let's actually **do** something, I feel like getting detention, how 'bout you?" Kara's amber eyes lit up and were almost instantly extinguished when her friend shot her a death glare "Okay, no detention, but **still...**Heylet's grab Kuro, and blow this taco stand!" Kara pumped her fist in the air and attempted to yank Nishi out of her chair.

"No! Let me tell you again in Spanish so the whole 'taco stand' understands you! **_NO_**!" The whole room looked over at the two girls with annoyed expressions, Nishi waved at them sheepishly and shoved Kara back into her seat. "Now, for god's sake! Sit down, and **_write your_** **_report!"_** the brunette hissed.

"You ain't my Mamma, bitch," Kara mumbled in an almost perfect ghetto accent.

"Very Nice, Kara."

"I know."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

' _This place…' _Kagome hesitantly pushed open the ancient doors of the well house…15 years had left both the portal and it's traveler, shadows of their former glory…if you could call it that… _'Why am I doing this? It's not like I have a reason…' _she brushed a loose strand of jet black hair behind her ear and just stood there, at the top of the rickety old stairs leading down to the well…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, you get the feeling there's something she's not telling you, right?"

"Exactly!"

Kara skidded to a stop and sat down on a park bench, she remained quiet as she absentmindedly played with the wheels of her in-line skates, she looked up to see Kuro holding Nishi's bike and her best friend sitting beside her.

"I'm sure your Mom is telling the truth when she says nothing's wrong, Kara…" Nishi placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe she's just going through some stuff."

The dark haired boy sat down on the other side of the girl and cast her a comforting grin. "Hey, we all know your Mom's a little weird, Kara."

Nishi shot Kuro a glare which he countered with one of his 'ain't I charming?' smiles, making her roll her eyes. "On the plus side, your Mom's pretty hot."

Both girls looked at their friend in disbelief, Kuro merely shrugged.

"I mean, it's like, I finally get the song 'Stacy's Mom,' only in this case, it would be 'Kara's Mom'…but that wouldn't work, because well, it just wouldn't rhyme, and stuff."

Kara arched an ebony eyebrow at her friend and stood up, allowing Nishi to have her say on the matter.

**TWACK! **

"You are **SUCH **a damn **PERVERT!**"

"Please, be reasonable, my dear! I only meant it as a joke! You know that no girl or woman could ever take my heart from your grasp!" Kuro nearly pleaded.

"Nice. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Kara questioned over her shoulder as she started to head home.

"Not long actually. We're still on that Shakespeare unit in English!" Unfortunately for Kuro, the explanation caused him to not see how incredibly red Nishi was getting…

**TWACK!**

"Ow…"

With that, Nishi grabbed up her dark green bike and left Kuro alone to contemplate the misery that had befallen him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mamma? Maaaaaaaamma!" Kara called, dumping her old red backpack on the couch.

Sure, it was normal for Kagome to be home later than her daughter, but Monday's were technically her day off at the clinic…

Curiosity still fresh in her mind, Kara grabbed a cherry ice pop out of the freezer and headed outside.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_I did the right thing… Why am I obsessing about this **NOW**?'_ Kagome scuffed the toe of her shoe in the dust covering the dirt floor, not realizing that she was being watched…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_What's Mamma doing in the well-shrine?' _Kara thought, sucking her cherry pop. From her perch in the goshinboku, she could see her mother's form sitting at the top of the stairs leading down to the old hole itself…_ 'Feh. She's a weird wench, but you work with what you have…' _The teen tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear and descended almost effortlessly from the tree, landing swiftly in cat-like silence.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quietly, Kara crept towards the one place she had been forbidden to go…she didn't know why Kagome made such a big deal out of the stupid old shack, it wasn't like there was anything special about it, was there?

'_Oh, damn it all! I miss the stupid bastard! That's why I can't sleep, and that's why I'm sitting in this stupid place! Oh, Kami…the clones were right! I **do** need to get out more and besides-' _

"Hullo, Mamma."

"WHAT THE-? Oh, kami, It's just you Kara…your home early." Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. She smiled cheerily, but her daughter didn't seem too convinced.

"Sooooo, what's brings you out here? Oh, and I've been home for about half an hour. You're seriously losing it, Kagome." Kara crossed her arms across her chest; playing with the awful red ascot that was part of her school uniform.

Kagome stood and gaped for a moment. It never ceased to spook her at the eerie resemblance Kara had to…she shook her head to clear her thoughts, she was breaking an oath unto herself just by being in this place, let alone thinking about…him. _'Damn it! There I go again…I need therapy…or something.' _Kara shot Kagome a skeptical glance as she followed her back into the house.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_'If she's not going to clue me in, I'll just have to do it myself…' _

The silence of the night was broken by the sharp sound of a window creaking open. Deftly, Kara climbed out of her room and out onto the damp lawn…

'_Too simple…' _she smirked. The girl had been sneaking out since she was around 5, and Kara took comfort in the fact that one of Kagome's terminal flaws was her distinct cluelessness, (A/N: who cares if it's not a word! It's fun to say! So many s's!) making what she wanted to do that much easier.

_**CRRRREEEAAAK! **_

Kara winced at the sound as she pushed open the old well house doors

'_Gosh, this place is like a million years old…'_ she thought, amber eyes scanning the ancient building. She had never really been inside this particular shrine. According to Kagome, it was 'really dangerous' and 'nothing special.' _'Feh, nothing special my ass.' _

She pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, and as she re-did her ponytail, something caught her eye… Kara carefully made her way down the rickety old ladder and bent down to examine what looked like a burned piece of cloth sticking out of the dirt surrounding the well itself.

'_What the-' _She hesitantly dug a bit of dirt away, exposing what looked like an old yellow backpack. From the looks of it, someone had attempted to burn it, but had settled for burying it instead. Kara unzipped the bag and carefully emptied the contents. One object caught her eye in particular; maybe it was due to her odd attachment to shiny objects…

'_A locket? What is this? Days Of Our Lives or something?' _Kara rolled her eyes and shifted through the rest of the junk. Most of it was pretty damaged, so she couldn't make out who-or what was in a few photographs. Considering the backpack a lost cause, Kara stashed it under the old ladder; she'd look at it later.

Kara walked back over to the old well. She attempted to lift the large wooden lid as quietly as she could, and with a bit of heaving, stood it up beside the well itself.

'_Ah, so it's a big ole' hole in the ground.' _Kara smirked and waved her hands in front of her in a mock-scared way. _'Oooh! So scared!' _

Suddenly, one of the rotten planks forming the sides of the well snapped under the girl's weight. She was sent hurtling downwards for what seemed like a lot longer time than it would take to fall a mere 8 or so feet to the bottom of the well, but any thoughts of height, or old dusty wells, or anything where knocked instantly out of her head as she hit ground…hard.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, to be clear, this chapter did not suck as bad as I would have thought, and look! Over 1,000 words! My longest chapter!

Okay, I have a few dedications to mention,

First off, Kara's cherry pop is dedicated to my beta Fox-chan for putting up with me leaving the AIM every 10 minutes to get one, and also for her glorious work on the formatting!

And second, the line "She's a weird wench, but you have to work with what you have," is my dedication to classic InuYasha-ness…unless you're extremely dense, you'll understand why Kara delivers that particular line when referring to Kagome.

**Review Responses**

inuzrule: This is wayyy creepy! I actually started reading your fic a while back! It's pretty good! As for Minami's parents...yes, her dad is lord fluffy, as for her mom...fine, I won't tell you then.

TaiYoukaiSesshomaru: geee...nice review...O.o, uh, yes and yes on your first answer and no and no on the second set. Keep reading!

Iamsiriusgrl: Moshi-moshi Hana-san! Marvey explaination on why I need self-confidence! ya really know how to make a sista feel special You have the best reviews ever! miss ya xxx

FlamingRedFox_tosses cherry pop out a window, distracting Fox-chan and alowing Tenshi time to recover from stranglehold:_ wheew...mucho sorry for the lil' expose, muchos gracias for the review it was...**wonderful**

**TO ALL THE CHUCKLEHEADS THAT RUN UP MY HIT **

**COUNTER!**

review...please? . .

luv ya for ever!

please?

If not, my fab beta will unleash the torrential furry furyof her army of flesh-seeking woodland creatures! (mostly squirrels and stuff...but who's counting?)

Tenshi-chan


End file.
